Her Name Was Lola by Writing4Roses
by diorrobcontest
Summary: Isabella Swan: Rising star in the erotic publishing industry. One night will change everything. An intimate gathering for rising stars in her publishing firm becomes so much more than just networking but a thrilling evening of desire and seduction. An entry for the Dior Rob Contest.


**Dior Rob Contest**

**Title: **_Her Name Was Lola_

**Summary: **_Isabella Swan: Rising star in the erotic publishing industry. One night will change everything. An intimate gathering for rising stars in her publishing firm becomes so much more than just networking but a thrilling evening of desire and seduction. An entry for the Dior Rob Contest._

**Pairing: **Edward & Bella

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Prompt used: **Pictures #37 / #46 / #48

* * *

_**HER NAME WAS LOLA…**_

**A/N:** _I decided to make Lauren Mallory someone we all could actually like (… and probably want to be)! Hold on to your hats…_

* * *

**BPOV**

"If only you were more like your _brotha_! Why couldn't you just have a regular job like everyone else?"

"Please don't compare me to Liam! We are like day and night."

"Trust me, I know."

"Ma, look, as you've told me all my life, I'm not like everyone else. Besides, I have a regular job. I go to work every day just like everyone else."

"I mean a job that requires you to dress professionally."

"Hey, whenever I have meetings I'm very professional."

"You wear pajamas."

"_Ma,_" I warned her. "I'm doing very well for myself right now. I want to be a writer- I _am_ a writer. This is my life. I'm a grown woman."

"_Oy vey_," she muttered as she continued to go on about something else. "_Grown woman, she says!_"

"I have to go, Ma. I have to get ready for a function."

Without skipping a beat, my wonderful mother, who was never one for hesitation as she always voiced whatever was on her mind, asked, "Are you heading off to one of those sex clubs?"

"_Ma_!" I honestly could not believe her sometimes. "It's a function for my publishing company, okay? Geez!"

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady!"

"Sorry," I apologized and sighed. "Anyway, I have to go now. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright, that's fine. Love you, baby girl."

"Love you, too, Ma." I ended the call, tossed the phone on the bed, and took another deep breath. I hoped that someday my mother would see that everything I went through was for reason and most definitely worth it. However, for now, I knew I'd just had to wait patiently for her to come around. In the short time I had been in the industry, there was a small significant of success and public notoriety.

_Isabella Swan, erotic author._

That's me. Writer of the hot and the dirty. Tantalizing and delicious smut with a little story on the side. There's no need to be shy when I could happily admit that I am paid to write porn. Porn for women… with the addition of a few men mixed in there somewhere. Tacky to some, but it is true; writing had always been my passion and I have always loved every minute of it. I am damn proud of my work and of the life that I happily live!

Tonight would be an extraordinary evening. I had been a bundle of nerves, excitement and anxiousness all rolled into one. I would be meeting the big wigs of my publishing company over cocktails and … _my_ publishing company. It was still all so fresh and surreal to me. Only signed a few months ago, the plans of action were finally rolling and moving quickly. My iCal was overloaded and practically double-booked with scheduled meetings, panels, and dinners. I had no reason to be bored in the coming months, only extremely overwhelmed!

This dinner would be a great opportunity and it would behoove me to use my time wisely and network with these new connections.

**x x x**

**1 new text message from:**

**Rose**

Rosalie Hale, my business manager, is a woman of brains and brawn, and completely full of balls, if I might add. The pencil pusher and the check writer who has always made my job so much easier and so much more enjoyable than having to do it all myself. I trust her with my life. She had been such an asset to my career; I owe her everything,even if she generally gets on my ever-loving nerves! Let's just say that she's very _particular_, in other words, she's extremely bossy. It's her way or no long as she gets the job done and isn't a bitch one hundred percent of the time, especially to me, that's all I couldever ask for.

_R: Hope UR on UR way?_

I rolled my eyes and groaned. Man, doubt much? Geez…

**B: Yes, I'm on my way! Chill, woman!**

R: K, just checking! Text me when U R here.

**B: K!**

As I was placing my cellphone in my clutch, it began to ring. Looking down at the display screen, it read:

_Alice Whitlock calling._

I rolled my eyes, between Rose and Alice always acting like mother hens, I knew I would most definitely be late and not on my own account.

"Hi, Alice. I'm running late so I can't talk very long. What's up?" Grabbing my lip-gloss from the bathroom counter, I applied a generous amount while checking out my reflection in the mirror and smacked my lips together.

"You're running late? Oh, no! This is bad. This is _soooo_ bad! You can't be late to this!"

"I _know. _That's why I can't talk very long."I took one last look in the mirror, gave my hair a once-over, and decided I was ready to go. "Did you need something?"

"So, what are you wearing?"

I playfully gasped and tried not to laugh. "You pervert!"

"I'm serious! Are you wearing the black suit?"

"Yes, well, I'm wearing the black Dior jacket with a black beaded skirt and a white silk cami."

"Um… excuse me, but, what's the point of spending hundreds on a designer suit and not wearing it like it should be worn?" The jacket went with a matching pair of pants and coordinating shoes according to Alice.

"It was too… matchy-matchy. I didn't like it."

"Well, at least be able to tell people who you're wearing in case they ask."

"They'll actually ask?"

"You never know. You should always be prepared! Fashion is key, woman!" She paused for a moment and continued. "Anyway, I also just wanted to make sure you made it to the dinner on time, but apparently I should have shown up and taken you myself!"

"Hey, I'm doing just fine. I'm on my way."

"You're still at home, aren't you?"

"I'm on my way," I grumbled.

"On your way, leaving your house?"

"Yes, fine... Okay?" I replied with a snarky attitude as I locked my door behind me.

"Well, I'm already here so I'll start working the room. Just get here as soon as you can, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

She quickly ended the call without a goodbye. That's Alice for you. Quirky, neurotic but dear, sweet Alice. I owed her my life; she made things so much easier and simpler. She cleaned up my hypothetical mess and made everything better, more media worthy. She was everything to me: assistant, publicist, stylist, and so much more. Most importantly, because of all this, she became my friend. It's always good to have a friend or two in your professional corner looking out for your best interest. I was lucky enough to have people like Alice and Rosalie on my side.

**x x x**

I couldn't believe it. If the damn cabbie didn't hurry up, I knew he would make me twice as late as I already was. Having already started on the wrong foot by being late, I knew I wouldn't be making the best of impressions. I paid the cabbie quickly, grabbed my clutch and wrap, and hurried to the main entrance of the hotel. Since it was later in the evening, the night crowd had started to fade and most of the patrons had gone home.

I checked in at the front desk, a large marble counter with accent lamps hanging over. A middle-aged man in a business suit and silver-plated nametag greeted me. "Good evening, Miss. How may I assist you?"

"I'm here for the Twilight Publishing dinner." I pulled the white matte invitation from my clutch and showed it to him. He briefly glanced at it and looked down at his planner.

"Oh, yes. Your name please?"

"I believe you may have it under Lauren Mal-" _Oh crap. _"No, uh, I mean, Isabella Swan."

I had to remind myself constantly that I needed to get better at introducing myself professionally! Born Lauren Isabella Mallory, I'm better known as Lola or Lo to my it came time to choose a penname, it was relatively easy when I went with my middle name instead of Lola. An old family nickname inspired my last night. As a small child, I took ballet lessons, where instead of filling the role as dance student; I ended up becoming the victim instead. A victim meaning, I wasn't very good at it and always wound up hurting myself or someone one way or another. I truly wish it were because I was a graceful dancer, but I digress. It definitely taught Jessica Stanley about standing too closely to me during our bar exercises. Prima ballerina, I was not!

The concierge gave me directions to where the elevators were located and instructed me how to find the ballroom.

Walking over to towards the elevator bay, I pressed the button to call the elevator and the lift came in a few moments. Stepping in, I reached for the button and gasped as a hand stuck its way in between the doors, stopping it and pulling them back open.

My eyes followed from the strong hand to the firm body of the debonair man on the other side. He crossed over and acted as if what he did was no big deal as the doors began to close again. He was tall, lean, and dressed to the nines in probably some big name fashion designer's suit, black, with a crisp white shirt. While I didn't know my designer labels, I knew the difference between department store and designer.

As we stood side by side, I felt as if he was staring at me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was. I turned to him and smiled.

He averted his attention straight ahead once again.

"What's your name?" His voice was thick like honey and raspy from whiskey or bourbon.

"What's yours?"

"I asked first."

"Lola."

He snickered, turned to face me as his eyes lit up mischievously, "Are you a showgirl, by chance?"

I rolled my eyes at him. So predictable. Never heard that one before. "Don't be such an ass."

He let out a hearty laugh and replied cockily, "I don't have to try too hard." He ran his right hand through his hair and tugged at it before he put both hands in his jacket pockets.

"That's for sure," I muttered as I shook my head, folded my arms, and impatiently waited for the elevator to get to my floor already.

"Now your turn."

"Oh, it's my turn now?"

"Yes, you get to tell me what you want and then I get to do what I want."

"Oh, so that's how it works?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. But you haven't even told me your name yet."

"Masen."

"Hello, Masen."

"Hello," he replied. "So, tell me, Lola. What do you want?"

My eyes beamed with intrigue to see how far this could go. The mere thought of him following through made my heart race. "Anything?"

"Anything at all. Your heart's desire."

"So, if I said I wanted to have crazy, wild, unadulterated sex right here right now, what would be your response to that?"

As he let out a hearty laugh, his laugh lines showed through, and his eyes lit up with mysterious desire. "Wow." His cheeks hollowed as he smirked, "That's really what you want? Right here, right now?"

His facial expression changed and his breathing became slow and steady, calculated. His eyes were dark, his lids heavy. He began to close the distance between us, pinning my back to the wall. He was inches from my face when he stepped over to the button panel and pressed the stop button.

"Umm… what are you doing?" I nervously asked, obviously not thinking he'd actually follow through.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?"

"I-I-I haven't a clue." My heart was racing. He moved back over to my side, placed his hands on my hips, and pulled me roughly against his waist. I gasped at the sheer force of his hips as they pressed against my stomach, there was no denying the hardness of his cock between us, of how turned on he was. I bit my lip nervously, closed my eyes, and tried to lose myself in the moment. "I think you know exactly what you're doing."

"I think you're right." He breathed into my ear, chills running down my spine from the heat of his body. "I don't think you'll have a problem with what I want to do, in fact, I think you'll like what I have in mind. And that's all that matters, right?"

"Sure," I quickly replied. At this moment, I'd do whatever he wanted.

"Sure, you like what I have in mind or only my happiness matters?"

"I like what you have in mind."

"Oh, naughty girl." He placed his hand at my throat and looked at me as if I was something to eat.

"You have no idea."

"You're right, I don't. Nevertheless, I'd like to find out. Wouldn't you like to find out, _Lola_?"

Hearing him say my nickname gave me chills down to my spine. His hands started at my shoulders, moving their way down to my hands. He pulled my wrap and clutch from my hands before he quickly removed my jacket and tossed it to the ground, my mind not even freaking out that my five-hundred dollar jacket was lying on the heavy trafficked floor.

My arms are now bare and his eyes drink in the ivory color of my skin beneath my white cami. He passed his hands once more over my arms, before he took my hands in his and pulled them above my head. The strength of his hand spinned me against the cold metal. The irony of the heat of his hands and the chill of the metal had heightened my senses. His long fingers wrapped around my delicate wrists, imagining they would leave a mark from his grip. A clear reminder for later of what we had done, of what we were about to do. His hands were gorgeous, so strong with long fingers that could easily pick guitar strings and caress piano keys with ease and enjoyment, playing the most beautiful music known to man. I shivered thinking about the beautiful music this man could make. I tried not to give my excitement away as I continued to watch him and wait for his next cue.

"Are you just going to stand there and wait for what happens next? You find this interaction thrilling, don't you?" He grinned as he motioned his hand between us.

"Hmm," I replied dryly as I pretended to be unaffected. "Can I get back to you on that?"

"Take your time. The anticipation only adds to the excitement."

"I don't know what to believe of you. Are you even real? Were you even invited this evening?"

"Oh, I'm real, one-hundred percent," he chuckled. "And what can I say… there's a thrill to crashing a party."

"I'm sure, I wouldn't know. I don't go anywhere I'm not wanted."

"What about the places you _are_ wanted?"

"Depends on what those places are."

"I'm sure they're places you wouldn't mind going." He leaned in and kissed the hollow of my throat. I couldn't help but swallow the air in the room. My body may have given me away when I let out an involuntary whimper. It had been so long.

"Ahh… I see someone enjoyed that."

"Yes," I whispered.

"There's more where that came from."

He came up behind me and pressed his hips back into my ass. "Oh, God." I gasped, closing my eyes and tilting my head back. This only invited him to roam his hands up my arms to my shoulders and placing his lips on my exposed neck. His lips parting and his tongue licking against the nape of my neck, I could feel it all the way down to my toes.

Turning me around, he cupped my face in his hands, he enveloped me, our lips barely a distance apart. I could feel his hot breath against my skin as he calculated his next move. His lips crashed against my own and took my breath away, one of his hands at my neck and the other taking purchase in my hair. He devoured me as his kisses become fervent with unbridled passion. I hadn't ever felt this way before, the betrayal of my heart, the emotions I was feeling all from just kissing this man. This stranger. Who was he? Where did he come from? I couldn't believe this was truly happening. I figured that at any given moment I would have suddenly woken up and realized I was running late to go somewhere.

This wasn't a dream, it was all too real. It was my fucking reality, the here and now. I couldn't believe that this sexy, fuck-hawt man truly wanted me.

As he kneeled down to the floor, he reached his hands forward to my legs and moved them upwards, beneath my skirt, hiked it up and above my hips. His fingertips touched their way up towards my hips, found my panties and pulled them off.

As he stood back up, his hands quickly found their way to his belt. I moved his hands out of the way and started to take over. His belt was quickly unclasped and his pants unbuttoned, seconds before they felt to floor. My hands drifted their way down, taking his long, thick cock in my hands. His eyes closed and he hummed to himself as he felt our skin-on-skin contact. He placed his hands over mine and guided my hands with his, moving up and down his thick shaft, allowing me to touch him the way he wanted to be touched.

He let go of my hands and told me to continue. He placed his hands on both sides of my head. His head tilted down watching my hands on him. "_Fuucccck_," he groaned, taking a deep breath. "You feel that? Do you fucking feel what you've done to me? You think you're ready to be fucked? To feel this hard cock inside your wet little pussy?"

I gasped as the power of his words flooded over me. As I continued pumping his cock, he moved his hands back, began to unbutton his dress shirt, and removed it. Sweet Jesus, the man probably had the most perfect set of chiseled abs I had ever seen, six pack…Twelve pack? I lost count. Without thinking, I stopped rubbing his cock and began to stare at his incredible abs, thinking about how badly I'd like to lick them. His laughter was evil and it teased me as he leaned down and grabbed something out of his pants' pocket. Standing back up, he revealed a condom as he tore open the foil package and began to roll it over his length. Immediately, he lined back up with my body, swooped down, grabbed me by the waist, and hoisted me up on his hips. As he pressed me against the cold stainless wall, he slid his cock in my pussy._ Fuccccccccckkkk…_

My head leaned back against the wall. The moaning that was elicited from my body was not my own. Still wearing my heels, I'm sure I was carving something into his back but he seemed to be one that may like that sort of thing, so I didn't give it another thought and just let go. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his face buried in my chest as he was growling and grunting obscenities in my ear.

"You fucking love this, don't you?"

"Yes!" I moaned, biting my lip.

"You want more?"He growled as his brow was dripping with sweat.

"Yeah!"

"Then beg for it. Beg for my cock."

"Please fuck me. Fuck me with you cock!" I rocked my hips against him, feeling him drive harder and further with each request and plea.

"Fuck! Yes!"

"God, that feels so good! Fuck me harder!"

"Oh, fuck, I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum!" He grunted through moans, each thrust followed by a pulse of its own staggered movement.

We both panted against one another, my legs had gone limp and were slowly lowering down from his waist. Somehow, my feet found ground but he still held me up.

"Well…"

"Yeah." I laughed nervously. I pulled down my skirt and picked my jacket up from the floor, putting it back on. He removed the condom, tied it in a knot, combined it with the foil packaging, and put it in his pants pocket to throw away later.

He was getting dressed as well, putting on his pants and buckling his belt. There was just something about watching a man get dressed in a suit. I leaned down, picked up his suit jacket, and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

I straightened up my jacket, adjusting my top while checking my reflection in the stainless steel elevator walls. His hands sliding down my arms and pulling me back up against him. Taking my hands by the wrists, he walked me back towards the wall, placing my hands against the wall. "Don't you feel like you've just committed a crime but it was the best thing you've ever done in all your life?"

I couldn't help but laugh as my face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sure security got a good eyeful this evening. Probably more than they ever wanted to see."

"Oh my God," I gasped, my hand covering my face in embarrassment. The idea of the elevator security cameras watching our every move hadn't even popped into my head.

He pulled my hand away from my face. "I think it's a little too late for that." He chuckled, waving at the camera.

He may think that this is funny, but I don't! I nervously I opened my clutch and pulled out my iPhone, looked at the time. _Oh, shit! It's 8 o'clock! I'm thirty minutes late to my own event. How lame am I?_

He saw the panic that washed over my face. "Everything alright?"

"No, not really." I replied as I watched face change. He probably thought that I was talking about him and what we had just done. I put my phone back in my clutch. "I'm late to my event." I explained as I fussed with my hair.

"Yeah, me too. But it will be okay." He replied in a calming voice.

"God, I hope so. I'm supposed to be meeting my boss for the first time tonight."

"Ouch, well I wish you good luck then."

"Thanks." The pressure on being late was thick. I had begun to fan myself in hopes of cooling down. "Oh, what floor do you need?"

"Right, I never selected my floor." He turned to look at the button panel, reached out to press his floor's number,but pulled his hand back. "Oh, well, what a coincidence we have here. We're actually going to the same floor."

_Well, this just got interesting… More interesting. Yeah, yeah…_

We turned and looked at each other, not having a moment to respond before the doors opened before us.

**x x x**

As the elevator doors opened, there was a group of people waiting for me. _Oh, great!_

"Miss Swan," Mr. Banner, the publishing company's literary agent, called out my name. Immediately, my eyes grew as big as saucers. _Oh, nooo…_"Mr. Cullen. Oh, good! There you are. We were all beginning to worry about you both. Security called: apparently there was another set of lovebirds holding up the elevators again." I looked around the expansive room with tall ceilings and marble floors, dining tables covered in white linens were scattered throughout the ballroom.

As we stepped over the threshold of the elevator, a small group of businesspeople immediately began to swarm towards our direction. I didn't recognize them but they immediately broke into conversation with him. The two younger ones' eyes traveled back and forth between the two of us, smirking at my counterpart, as if they knew what we had done. That we were the ones who had held up the elevators.

We both turned and looked at each other, our eyes wide with surprise and disbelief. Realizing we had both lied to each other. He clearly wasn't who I thought he was after all. I didn't know him at all and he didn't know me. However, in that moment, all we could do was smile at one another, mostly in shock. I felt his hand at the small of my back as he guided me into the grand ballroom.

"Edward Cullen! Good to see you, my man!" Exclaimed a handsome man who had a gorgeous redhead on his arm. And like that, he was swooped away and into the crowd of numerous designer suits, two younger men, one was a tall muscular guy in a brown suit, and another with blond curly hair in a charcoal suit. _Mr. Cullen_, as he was formally greeted, immediately set off in shaking hands and making connections.

_Cullen._

Cullen?

Wait… Where have I…

Edw—

Oh. My. God.

Edward Cullen.

_Bella, you are such an idiot. How could you be so naïve?_

I needed a drink. _Now_.

I set off on a mad dash to find a seat at the bar.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked as he cleared away some empties and wiped down the counter.

"Martini. Two olives, please."

The bartender set to make my drink while I took a seat.

"I'll have a double, neat." The voice behind me was familiar.

My body immediately responded to him. _Traitor_. I turned to my left, seeing him standing there.

"I hope you're not drinking away your mistakes."

"I don't have any mistakes."

He took a seat at the barstool next to me. "So, Lola, why'd you lie to me?"

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. "Excuse me," I laughed, "I think we _both_ lied." My statement left us both sitting in silence.

The bartender walked over, placing a cocktail napkin, his ordered drink down on the counter.

"Thank you," he replied, reaching into his coat's breast pocket and slipping the bartender a bill for his trouble.

"So, you're Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, and you're Edward Cullen."

"Right." He shook his head. "You're our newest author." He looked away as he tugged at his copper hair. "I just seduced our newest author. Wonderful."

"You did a little more than seduce," Igiggled, looking down at my glass. "Well, you should get extra points because I write erotica."

"Oh, yes, that's right." He hummed as he took a drink and placed the nearly empty glass on the bar top. "Well, I hope I inspired some pages for you."

"You have no idea," I muttered, but still loud enough where I knew he could hear me.

"I think I do. Something tells me I'll be reading about this someday." As he smirked, I could see his dimples showing on his beautiful face. I turned to him in shock.

"You've actually read my work?"

"Why do you think we signed you? Why _I_ signed you?"

"Wow." I was completely stunned. "I feel so exposed."

"I think we're past the part of feeling exposed. You write porn, I'm your boss, and we just had sex."

"Amazing, wild sex."

"You forgot about the part about it being _crazy_ and _unadulterated_." He said with a low, husky voice. Immediately taking me back to the elevator and the way he made me feel, all the things we did.

"Ah, yes! Must not forget that either."

"Look, this evening is all about you, you know. There are several people I would like for you to meet. I would love an opportunity for us to talk some more, but for now, it's time to network." All business, that Edward Cullen.

"Sure, I would like that." He reached out for my hand and helped me down from the barstool.

**x x x**

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

_Esme couldn't believe her eyes. This gorgeous, beautiful Greek god actually wanted her. Her. Yes, the simple and innocent Esme Platt._

_Carlisle Cullen stood before her, his breath ghosting across her lips, causing her heartbeat to race, and breathing to hitch. He reached towards her and removed the tortoise shell eyeglasses from her face, and placed them in the front pocket of his dinner jacket. Next, his hands found themselves in her hair and he pulled the pin, loosening her wavy curls and watching them cascade down her shoulders._

"_Sexy," he murmured with a knowing smirk._

_He began kissing her face, her cheeks, her lips, and neck all the while eliciting whimpering moans from Esme. Emotion began to take a hold over her body, giving in to the passion she was feeling. She had never experienced this feeling before. His hands were trailing all over her body, over her cardigan, over her skirt, roaming over her smooth legs. He caressed his hands over her body as if she was a Queen worthy of worship._

_Gripping her hips, he hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her back against the cold steel of the elevator walls, shocking her skin that was warm from their passionate-_

"How's my favorite writer?" Going from silence to his voice made me jump in my chair.

_Edward._

He was home early and startled me out of my thoughts. My deep, dark, and dirty thoughts. Every time he appeared, my fantasies became a reality. A lusty, raunchy, miraculous reality. I felt my face turn warm, blushing. I shook my thoughts away and returned to the present.

I smiled as I paused from the fluorescent glow of my beloved laptop to turn and see my own gorgeous man standing in the doorway of my home office.

"Hey, there," I grinned, playfully wiggling my eyebrows. "I'm doing fine, just trying to work past this one part so I can get to the part that I'm _really_ looking forward to."

"Mmm… that sounds good. Will I get to read it?"

He swiveled my chair around so I was facing him. "Eventually," I smirked, reaching behind me and closing my laptop. "However, you already know the gist of it. Are you sure you'd want to read about something you already know so much about?"

"Oh, of course I do. I'd just love to know what was going on in your head the night that we met." He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. I couldn't help but smile, thinking of how far we've come and how comfortably we've fallen into a relationship.

"I bet you would."

"Would you like to go out for dinner?"

"Sure, that sounds great! I'll just need to change first."

"Me, too."

"Before we head out, I'd like to tie up this last bit-"

"_Tie up_? Interesting! Hmm…" He smirked, his eyebrows furrowed mischievously as he began to loosen his tie.

I grabbed a paper clip from my desk organizer and threw it at him,which made him laugh as he acted as if he was wounded. "Go!" Watching his reaction, I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him try to avoid it, his tall frame moving around, trying to avoid a tiny paper clip. "Save it for later, Mister!"

"I'll be in the library when you're ready, my love."

"Okay, give me just a few."

"Of course." He went to turn and walk out the door, but paused. "Oh, by the way?"

With my hands still parked on the home row keys of my laptop keyboard, I turned to hear whatever perverted comment that would come out of his gorgeous lips next. "Yessss?" I playfully answered.

"You are far from _simple_ and _innocent_, my sweet _Lola Bella_."

Oh, the things he does to me when he says stuff like that. The hard, cold parts of my heart immediately turn to a gooey, chocolaty center, thus turning me into a hopeless romantic. The swooning, hearts and flowers kind. The more I thought about it, the more it dawned on me: that little stinker was reading over my shoulder after all! What normally may have set me off only made me smile from hearing his sweet words. It truly helped me realize how lucky I was and blessed for what was to come.

**A/N:**Thank you for reading! Be sure to check out all the stories for the Dior Rob contest and vote!

* * *

**Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by submitting a review. If you happen to know an authors identity, please do not hint towards this in your review as this can compromise anonymity and lead to disqualification.**


End file.
